Muggle
by Zanbandia
Summary: Muggle - noun A person who possesses no magical skills or abilities. Warning: cussing i.e. swear words


Muggle - (noun) A person who possesses no magical skills or abilities.

* * *

The Benerick sisters were a group of five young ladies whom were visiting their Aunt Zoey for the summer. The oldest Irene was to turn fifteen the first of July, she took after her father and stood at an amazing 5'6'' for a girl her age. She tended to wear her dark brown hair pulled back and accented her face with light make-up that complimented her well. She was more comfortable in jeans and t-shirts, but there were always necklaces and bracelets decorating her neck and wrists. The second daughter, Roselle; age thirteen, was an even 5' and tended to wear skirts, dresses, and very feminine clothes. Her dark hair was usually done into curls and a clip or hair accessory could be found it any time. She was very girly looking but fierce and sure of herself. The third, Marybeth, was a tomboy, hair cut into a short bob; shorts, running shoes, and t-shirts took up this twelve-year-old's closet. The most jewelry she ever had on was a charm bracelet her aunt had given her that had four charms on it. Each charm with a word inscribed on it; determination, strength, spirit, and hope.

The fourth girl was Emily; she had the face of angel and could give you a look that would melt your heart. Her wild natural curls reached her buttocks, and on boring days she would amuse herself by trying out different hairstyles. She tended to wear cute clothes for a six year old and wasn't very fussy. She could run with the boys and play with the girls. Even though she had the face of an angel she was a cunning devil on the inside. By her fifth birthday she had attempted to blackmail her aunt, which unfortunately resulted in her not getting her way but gaining praise from said aunt. The youngest child, Danielle (Danni for short), was only going on three and she had no distinguishing qualities yet, but she tended to get sticky jams, jellies, and syrups in her hair if left unattended, she was usually dressed in bright dresses and shirts. She also tended to throw things when boredom took her. All in all they were normal girls, having a normal summer, and visiting their normal aunt.

Now Aunt Zoey was labeled by some as an eccentric woman. She tended to find good in bad and bad in good. She usually encourage her nieces to first make mistakes while attempting something new, just to see if they could achieve it correctly a different. She would often by daydreaming while cleaning her home or at some bad times while driving. She tended to go through phases of growing her hair long then decorating it with all types of beads, baubles, and jewels, then when she grew bored she'd chop it all off and look very professional again. Even with her quirks Aunt Zoey was a stable and reliable adult. She listened to her nieces when they came to her for problems, helped when she could, and she gave them advice and taught them to view the world a different way. For all the good that was in Aunt Zoey there was some bad, for you see Aunt Zoey is only human and to be human is to be flawed.

Aunt Zoey tended to have a itch to buy things not keep track of her money, but she had gotten help for it and was improving bit by bit. Aunt Zoey also leaned towards working more efficiently in a cluttered work area, which drove her co-workers insane at times. She tended to also be horrible blunt and honest with a person. She would sneer at a person she believed to be incompetent and would out right ignore a person she found stupid. For all her faults she was a loved woman and that's what mattered.

* * *

Zoey Benerick was not amused, no in fact she was so un-amused that her five nieces were sure that her horrible red face would exploded and cover them all in brain matter, skull, and blood. The five girls continued to fidget and shuffle under their angry aunt's gaze, hoping dearly for the lecture to come and be over with.

Aunt Zoey though knew how much the silence got to them and instead kept her stern gaze and hard silence until all five girls made eye contact.

"I'm very disappointed."

That gained her guilty flinches and downed shoulders. Aunt Zoey began to walk back and forth in front of the oldest three.

"I want to know what you were thinking," she said calmly not an inch of her anger showing in her voice.

The only responses she got were feeble shrugs and twitching.

"Fidgeting is not an answer."

Shoed feet scuffed against her nice wooden floor. Aunt Zoey didn't feel it was time to pull out her lecture yet, she knew she could wear them down by firm, silent rage, and calm disappointment.

"I want to know why you three thought it was a good idea to sneak out and go to the park while I was away getting groceries tonight!" She lost her calm and she gave into raising her voice.

All five of them flinched. In their home raised voice were usually the first sign of punishment in their house. Though they were sure their aunt wouldn't hit them, the reaction was reflex by now.

Aunt Zoey though forced her body to relax and she pulled in her emotions. She wasn't her brother and she wouldn't scream and yell at her nieces to get answers. She would be an adult and act like one.

"Please, tell me," was her last attempt to ask them civilly.

It was Emily who answered.

"We were bored!"

Aunt Zoey looked at them all surprised. There was not much to do here in the little village and perhaps for city children there was limited entertainment it was understandable for them to wander away from home to seek some form of recreation. Unfortunately, strange things had been happening recently this pass year. People had been disappearing; homes and neighborhoods had been going up in flames. Terrorist attacks where on the rise, and from the news Aunt Zoey was sure they weren't the normal kind. There was something afoot and Aunt Zoey was sure there was and _unexplainable _about all these attacks. She had heard stories on the wind from people whose relatives had escaped the attacks. The things they saw and explained, to those willing to listening, were nothing short of _magic_.

Aunt Zoey gave them all a firm look and pointed up the stairs. They would not get lectured tonight but they would not be absolved of their crime either. Aunt Zoey was far too angry to deal with them at the moment.

* * *

When Irene woke in the middle of the night it was out of shock from someone place their hand over her mouth, but she didn't yell because she was quick to recognize her sisters clamored around her bed and her aunt's gentle voice speaking to her.

"Get up, String Bean. We need to go."

Irene sat up then got out of bed when her aunt moved away to give her space.

"Where are we going? What's happening?" Irene could hear shouting and see flashes of light through the windows in the bedroom.

"I'm not sure," her aunt admitted, "but it can't be anything good. We're leaving. I'm not going to stay here and find out."

Irene and Marybeth nodded, while Aunt Zoey picked up Emily and rested the child against her hip; Roselle adjusted a sleeping Danni in her arms.

"We're not taking anything. We're going straight for the car, understand everyone?" She got five nods in return.

Sneaking out of the house was easy, but once they reached the outside none of them could stop themselves from freezing in fear and horror at their neighborhood being sent up in flames. That was not all either, neighbors were suspended in air, some screaming in absolute pain, and others lay eerily still on the lawn. There were people waving sticks around and saying strange words, the girls were sure they had something to d with this. When made a move to turn towards them Aunt Zoey moved them back into the house and closed the door surprisingly softly. None of the lights were on in the house, because Aunt Zoey had decided to not bring attention to them by turning them on.

Roselle was shaking. "What do we do? What do we do?" she whispered in a panicked voice to their aunt.

They were all shaking and panicking.

Aunt Zoey kept her cool on the outside and touched each one of the gently, calming their nerves and easing their hearts just a bit.

"Change of plans girls," She leaned against the door and for a moment she seemed scared, "Irene."

"Yes?"

Aunt Zoey pushed away from the door and peeked out the window.

"You know to drive stick, yes?"

Irene paled just a little. "Yes, ma'am, but I'm not very good."

"Now is not the time to doubt yourself, Irene! Do you know how to drive stick or not?" Aunt Zoey's voice didn't raise but it was awfully firm.

"I do, but, but I'm not very good. It's not doubt it's the truth!"

"Fine. Okay calm down. Calm down." Aunt Zoey placed both hands on Irene's shoulders. "You need to keep your head, String Bean."

"Why?" asked Marybeth.

"Because, Irene is going to get all of you out of here while I make a distraction." All the girl froze and paled at the confession.

"No!" Emily screamed and Marybeth shot forward to cover her mouth. Aunt Zoey peeked out the window again and relaxed when the people in black didn't come to their home yet.

"I don't like it anymore then you do. I want to make sure you get out of her safe, but the only way I know how to do that is give you time to get away. Me for you. "

The oldest ones nodded understanding Aunt Zoey's words. To Aunt Zoey their lives were more important to her than her own life. Anyone who Aunt Zoey loved was more important to her than her own life, but they couldn't do this.

"Please –"

"No. You will go and get in the car and you will drive out of here. Go fast and don't stop till your safe. Understand?"

They knew that voice. That was the voice Aunt Zoey used when their Dad had hit them in front of her for the first time. It was also the last time he ever smacked them around so horribly.

"Okay," Irene said her voice firm even though she was shaking all over.

"Good girls." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her keys and handed them to Iren.

* * *

Marybeth peeked out the crack in the door and nodded. Aunt Zoey nodded back and tightened her grip on the cricket bat in her hands. Her most recent boyfriend had left it here they broke up as a means for her to remember him and all the good times. She was grateful to him for that.

"I'll go out. Get their attention and led them away, understood?"

They all nodded an affirmative. Emily was still sniffling and sobbing gently, very upset with the thought of losing her aunt.

Aunt Zoey smiled lovingly at her and cupped her little cheek in her hand.

"Be strong my little ones. This isn't goodbye, okay? I'll be fine and you'll all be fine. I'm sure the authorities will be here soon, I just want to get you all away from this now."

They all nodded and held onto the false truth in her words, hoping that it would be true in the end.

The five girls moved away from the door and hide in the shadows.

"When I shout, 'Bring it on' you run for the car and get out of here? Got it?"

"Yes, ma'ma," the five answered back.

Marybeth who was now holding Danni whispered frantically, "I love you, Aunt Zoey!" and shrugged forward and hugged their protector. The other three followed and held onto their aunt on last time.

Zoey held them all close. Desperately wanting to go with them but knowing in her heart that the moment that car started up they would be found out. The only thing she could do is make sure they could out alive, even if she wasn't with them. She had made a vowel fourteen years back when Irene was first born, standing there, staring through the glass at her first niece, that no matter what she would protect all her nieces with her life. No matter the cost.

She hugged them. She hugged them with all her love and pride in them. They were her children and her everything. She could do this; she could die knowing that they lived.

"Alright, now. Let's do this!" She pulled away reluctantly from her kids and gave them one more smile. "I love you all too. Never forget that. No matter what I love you and I'll never stop loving you!"

All five nodded and smiled back at her.

* * *

Zoey threw open her door and then slammed it back shut again. The bang surprisingly got the nearest attackers' attention. She didn't give them a chance. She started yelling and walking away from her house.

"What the fucking hell do you nutters think you're fucking doing?"

The nearest one raised a stick that was glowing at the tip, and it was only from the primal instinct of danger that made Zoey dodge just in time.

The ground near her exploded and caused her to stumble back. She heard them laugh then jeer at her. Zoey was quick to regain her feet, a distant memory reminding her if she lost her feet in a fight she lost completely. She moved fast and quickly from her house.

"Come on now, Gents and ladies! I just want to know why you crazy shits are blowing up my neighborhood. It's a legit question!" Again she barely dodged another strange light, but she was sure these people were toying with her. Letting her get away from harm, but that was fine the further away they were from the car the better.

One made a grab for her and she took the chance. She brought the cricket bat down with amazing force and broke his arm. His scream was satisfying but got his comrades riled up.

She jumped foot to foot then took off across the street yelling, "Well? BRING IT ON!"

* * *

They all heard the phrase and they went into action. They were fast, silent, and didn't hesitate. They all got to the car and inside it in seconds.

Irene fumbled with the keys but got them in the ignition. She took the safety break off and pushed down the clutch and started the car. The engine roaring to live had to gotten some of the attackers' attention, but she couldn't worry she had to get them out of her. She shifted into reverse and then pushed down on the gas and let up the clutch, but she let it up to fast and stalled. The engine choked and car turned off.

"Hurry! Hurry! Turn it back on! They noticed us!" Marybeth yelled as she gazed out the backseat window. Three of the attackers had left their aunt and were heading back towards them.

Irene whimpered but pushed the clutch down again and restarted the car. Again she hit the gas and again she stalled.

"Fuck!" she was shaking and starting to cry. She could do this she couldn't! They were going to die!

"Irene!" Roselle put her hands onto Irene shoulder and Irene looked at her.

Roselle was pale, sweating, and shaking but she looked at Irene with confidence and determination.

"You can do this, Irene. You've been driving standard since you were eleven."

"Bu-but I'm not very good."

"You dive fine." Roselle said in a voice very similar to their aunt's.

Irene nodded and steeled her nerves. She could do this, she would do this!

She started the car again and the passenger side mirror exploded off. They all scream but Iren refused to stop.

_Clutch,_ she thought. _Then let it up and put on the gas!_

The car lurched back and Irene turned the wheel as it went. She clutched and braked then put into first again. She put on the gas and let up the clutch, the tires squealed and she could smell burning rubber, but they speed forward and she shifted into second as her bumper was shot of and straight into third. By the time she reached fourth they were out of the neighborhood and away from harm.

* * *

Zoey looked up into the night sky, smoke and stars mingled together. She was bleeding horribly from her side. She smirked and looked at the two down bodies a few feet away from her.

One was dead for sure. You can't a hit to the head like that a live to tell the tale. The other was wailing and clutching his busted knee.

She directed her attention back to the remaining others.

"Fucking muggle!" one yelled.

"Who would've thought such vermin could put up fight against magic." Another scoffed.

"Muggles are vermin that's why they fight back so hard! Filth never knows when to die."

Zoey sneered and hocked the biggest loogie of mucus and blood onto the nearest attacker's clothes.

"Blow it out your ass," she wheezed.

That resulted in her knee being shattered by a blasting hex.

Zoey panted and sobbed as she tried to stay away. She feared if she blacked out she would wake up again. Her attackers were talking amongst themselves again.

"Hey!" she called. "I have a question!"

One turned towards her slowly, "What, muggle?" he hissed.

"What's a muggle?" she asked.

They all paused then started to laugh.

One of them answered her question in the most condescending voice ever.

"A muggle is a person without of drop of magic in them. They are below us, wizardaring kind. You are filth."

Zoey blinked, they were killing her and her innocent neighbors because she didn't have magic? Wait, magic existed? Oh this was ridiculous!

"Yeah, well I may not have magic, but at least I'm not some racist jerk! I wouldn't be killing any of you just because you have magic!" She huffed out.

Her attackers never got a chance to answer there were loud bangs and then flashes of light and more yelling.

Then there was nothing.

Zoey stared up at the night sky that had stars and smoke mingling. It was pretty beautiful.

She smiled and felt a bit sleepy, but wait she should sleep right? There was a reason why, but she couldn't remember why.

Oh, she was sure one of her girls would get her up in time to make lunch. She'd make them an amazing lunch for being such brave girls.

Before she could drift off Zoey wiped the tears from her eyes. She would make them a great, great lunch.

"I love you," she whispered. Her eyes didn't close but her vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

Lupin made his way over to the last three figures in the neighborhood. All three were lying on the ground, one was moving and the other two were not. The one moving was attempting to crawl away. Lupin sent out a spell and then fleer was restrained by ropes.

The other order members made their way over to only living survivor, hopefully it was a Death Eater.

Rums cussed and tried to break the ropes. He couldn't believe he'd been caught and all because of a filthy muggle freak! That stupid woman had busted his knee with a plank of wood and kill Jones with a hit to the head! Stupid, barbaric muggle!

"Lift him up!" Rums cowered at the voice of Mad-eye.

"Well, well, well Patrick Rums! How good to see you! Start talking, Rums, or I'll make you," Moody growled.

* * *

Lupin stared down at the women lying on the ground, her dark brown hair blending in with the dark grass, her skin a deathly white, and her dull, dead, eyes starting up at the sky, the remains of tears were slowly drying on her face.

Lupin crouched down to lift her up, but was stopped by James.

"Remus, we need to go. The muggle authorities are coming."

Lupin nodded and got back up, he turned away and with a crack the Order members and their hostage were gone.

Zoey Benerick was left on a lawn alone and dead like the rest of her neighbors.

* * *

Twenty- two year old Emily Benerick went to open her door after hearing some knocks.

It had been sixteen years since her Aunt Zoey had died in a terrorist attack. At least that what everyone but her sisters and her believed, after it had happened. It was a terrorist attack but they didn't use guns, what all of them had seen that night had to of been magic.

Horrible, frightening, magic.

Emily opened the door to seen a scared can with light brown hair, that was speckled with grey, wearing modest clothes and uncertain expression.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Uhm, Yes. I'm looking for an Emily Benerick," he said.

"That's me. May I ask who you are?" Emily shifted her weight ever so slight, in case she needed to slam the door on this man.

"Remus J. Lupin, ma'am. I'm here to ask you about some event that occurred sixteen years ago."

From his tone Emily knew what event he was talking about. She nodded and let him in.

After going over the story from both their points of view Emily was quiet shocked. Her sisters and she had been right. Magic was real and that's what they had seen all those years ago with their aunt had died!

"Ms. Benerick, I hate to say this but I can't let you continue on knowing about magic," Lupin said slowly, gauging her reaction.

Emily sat straighter and glared and Lupin, "Why not?"

"It's against the magical law for muggles to know about the magical world, unless they are related to it somehow," he explained.

"I am related to it!" Emily seethed. "My sisters and I are all related to it!"

"How so?" Lupin asked.

"Our aunt gave her life to save ours that night sixteen years ago, and you want to take that away from me? From us? The last memory I have her is the best and most painful memory. My aunt was brave and strong, and she stood up against many to protect a few! I won't let you take that from me or my sisters! So you get out right now and you leave my family and me alone, Mr. Lupin! You leave and you never come back! You don't have to worry about us spilling your little secret!"

Lupin stared at her in shock then he smiled kindly.

"Your sisters said the same thing. All four of them."

Emily blinked then turned away and wiped her tears.

"She was a brave woman to stand up to so many when the odds were against her. You don't hear about many muggles doing much damage to a wizard very often."

Emily scoffed and Lupin looked at her.

"Don't underestimate us muggles, Mr. Lupin. What we lack in magical means we make up for in other ways. Magic doesn't make you any better than us."

"I didn't mean it—"

"But others do. Don't think to feel bad for me Mr. Lupin just because I can't wave a wand and do special tricks. I'll have you know I can drive a standard car without stalling, I can say my alphabet backwards. I have a degree in the medical field; I know all the names of all the bones in the human body. I can tell you the first verse of the _Odyssey_ from memory. I can do things you can't Mr. Lupin and you can do thing I can't. Neither one of us is better than the other."

Lupin stared at Emily in shock and respect.

"Now kindly get out of my house and leave me alone."

Remus Lupin never returned.

* * *

AN: sorry for any mistakes. Un-bet'd. Another idea that I had to write down. Still working on Master Status. I cried a little while writing this. Hope you enjoy! Please, read, review, and critique! Thank you!


End file.
